I Hate You, I Need You, I Love You
by MsBlackAngel
Summary: Toshiro has been abused by Gin for two years. One night, he makes a decision. Will Gin change in order to keep Toshiro by his side? Again, I really suck at summaries... Two-Shot Yaoi, BoyXBoy, Violence... the usual stuff LEMON IN CHAPTER 2!
1. Chapter 1

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts.  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie.  
I love the way you lie.**

**Toshiro's POV**

I hissed as I cleaned my wounds with a wet cloth. Deep cuts, bruises and scars were an aching proof of the abuse I had been going through in the past months.

Or rather, in the past two years.

After I finished dressing my wounds, I went to the living room of our penthouse. Yes, _our _penthouse. I live here with my boyfriend Gin, who is currently at a bar. He's the reason I'm covered in bruises and cuts.

I sat down to the couch and flipped the TV open. Few minutes later my phone rings. It's Hinamori. She's been my friend since grade school and she knows the truth about my scars. Ever since I told her two years ago, she's been trying to talk me out of my relationship with Gin. That's the reason she's calling me now. And, as usual, I tell her that I don't want to leave.

It's a lie.

The truth is that I can't leave. I want to get out of this relationship, but I can't because I love Gin too much.

Sounds crazy, doesn't it? He hurts me every day, and yet I can't hate him for it. I can't hate him even though I know he's cheating on me. Yeah, that's right, he's cheating on me, I know it, and I'm still staying with him.

I speak with Hinamori for a while, just chatting about everyday stuff. I hear the door open and close again; Gin's home. He walks to the living room and I end the call. He walks to me with the usual creepy grin on his face.

"Who were you talking to?" he asks me.

"Hinamori." I tell him. The smirk on his face disappears and the next thing I know he's lifting me up from the couch, grabbing the collar of my black t-shirt. He punches me and I hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Why were you talking to that bitch? You were planning your next _meeting_, weren't you?" he yells. I get up from the floor, my ocean blue eyes flaring with anger.

"Don't call her that, Hinamori is not a bitch! And unlike _you_, I don't cheat on my partners!" I yell back at him. He slaps me on the cheek, leaving an angry red mark.

**I can't tell you what it really is, I can only tell you what it feels like.  
And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe.  
I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight.  
As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight.  
High of a love, drunk from my hate  
It's like I'm huffing paint and I love it the more that I suffer  
I suffocate and right before I'm about to drown  
She resuscitates me, she fucking hates me and I love it**

**Wait, where you going! I'm leaving you.  
No you ain't. Come back! We're running right back.  
Here we go again, it's so insane  
Cause when it's going good, it's going great.  
I'm Superman, with the wind at his back.  
**

**She's Lois Lane, but when it's bad  
It's awful, I feel so ashamed.  
I snap, who's that dude?  
I don't even know his name. I laid hands on her.  
I'll never stoop so low again.  
**

**I guess I don't know my own strength.**

I stare at him, anger written all over my face. I turn on my heels and run to the bedroom. I take my suitcase from the closet and start packing my stuff. A moment later I go to the entrance hall. Gin comes there too.

"Where you goin' babe?"

"I'm leaving you."

A moment of silence. I take my jacket and start putting it on. Gin grabs my wrist.

"No you ain't." he says and pulls me back to the living room. I try to fight him, but in vain. But that's no surprise, since I'm so much smaller than him. He pushes me to the couch and lets go of my wrist. I slap him and get up from the couch. Gin gets onto his knees in front of me and begs me to stay. I can see the tears forming in his eyes. After twenty minutes of pleading, I finally give in and decide to stay.

This is our routine. This happens at least once a week. After the first three times of repeating this, I realized that I didn't want to leave. Even now, he's cheating on me, he beats me up every day, I still love him. He pulls me close and kisses me deeply. I feel disgusted; he tastes like old beer. When we part, he gently pats my cheek and smiles at me

"Let's go to bed."

* * *

The next day, Gin came home from work early and told me to get changed. I did, and he took me to a nice restaurant. The waiter showed us to our table and took our drink orders. When he left, an awkward silence fell in between me and Gin. I knew this was his way of apologizing, but even so the atmosphere was awkward. I figured it's because Gin doesn't remember how to show affection like this anymore. After a few moments, he reaches his hand and starts playing with my snow-white hair before opening his mouth to speak.

"Listen, Shiro-baby, I'm really sorry. I really am. I know I've been treating you badly and I'm ashamed of everything I've done to you in the past two years. But I promise, I'll never hurt you like that agai…"

He never managed to finish that sentence. The waiter came back with our drinks and took our food orders. Everything would've been just fine if that waiter had just done his job without any side comments.

"You sure you don't want anything _else _gorgeous?" The waiter asked and winked to me. I told him to fuck off as politely as I could, but it was too late. From the corner of my eye, I saw the smirk on Gins face disappear. He was glaring the waiter murderously.

The rest of the dinner was silent. Neither one of us said anything. When we got back to our apartment, the second we walked through the door, I was thrown violently to the ground. I felt Gin kick me to the stomach and I gasped trying to get air into my lungs.

"Who was that guy?" Gin yelled. His usually closed eyes were now open, showing his blood-red irises. I was starting to get scared.

"I don't know, I've never seen him before in my life!" I yelled back as soon as I got enough air to my lungs. Gin growled and grabbed my hair, pulling me up. I yelped; it hurt like hell.

"Don't lie to me! If you don't know him, then why did he wink to you? "

"I don't know! Gin, please, let go! You're hurting me!" I screamed. I could feel tufts of hair being ripped off of my scalp. I could feel the blood running down my neck, staining my pure white hair, dying it red. Apparently Gin noticed it too, and let me go. I fell helplessly to the floor.

**You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe when you're with them?  
You meet and neither one of you even know what hit 'em?  
Got that warm fuzzy feeling? Yeah them chills, used to get 'em  
**

**Now you're getting fucking sick of looking at 'em.  
You swore you've never hit 'em, never do nothing to hurt 'em.  
Now you're in each other's face, spewing venom in these words when you spit 'em.  
You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw, bite 'em, throw 'em down, pin 'em.  
So lost in the moments when you're in 'em.  
**

**It's the rage that took over, it controls you both.  
So they say it's best to go your separate ways.  
Guess that they don't know ya, 'cause today, that was yesterday.  
Yesterday is over, it's a different day.  
Sound like broken records playin' over.  
But you promised her next time you'll show restraint.  
You don't get another chance, life is no Nintendo game.  
But you lied again, now you get to watch her leave  
Out the window, guess that's why they call it window pane.**

Gin just stood there for a while, watching me lay on the wooden floor of the entrance hall. Then he turned on his heels and walked out of the door, probably going to the bar again. I stayed on the floor for a few moments before getting up and realizing I was crying. Big, salty tears were running down my face and falling to the floor. I tried to wipe them away, but the tears just kept coming. I sat there, sobbing and thinking about how happy I had been when I first started dating Gin. He had been so sweet, so kind and so caring. He had always been there for me. I remembered the past two years. All of the beatings and hateful, angry words came flooding back to me. I started crying even harder. That's when I realized something. Even if I did hate Gin, I couldn't live without him. But I couldn't take anymore beatings. I stood up from my spot on the floor and ran out of our apartment. I ran, crying for so long that in the end, I couldn't even feel my legs. When I finally stopped, I was standing on one of the many bridges of my hometown. I stood there, staring into the dark water. I climbed to the railing and closed my eyes.

"I love you Gin." I whispered before jumping to the darkness.

**Gin's POV**

I woke up early in the morning with a pounding headache. Thank god I didn't have to go to work today. I sat up on the bed I was lying and looked at the person sleeping next to me. My lover looked so peaceful when he was asleep.

'Lover…' the word started ringing in my head and I remembered everything that had happened last night.

'God, I really fucked up…' I thought, remembering how Toshiro had looked at me. He had looked like I was the monster of his worst nightmares. I sighed and got up from the bed. After taking a shower I sat down to the couch and flipped the TV open just in time for the morning news. My stomach made a full flip when I saw who was in the news.

It was Toshiro. Very pale Toshiro, getting lifted to the ambulance. His lips were blue and even on TV it was obvious that he was barely breathing.

"_The victim has been identified as Toshiro Hitsugaya. According to the paramedics,__ he made an attempt of suicide, but they weren't sure. They also found many other wounds on his body that indicate that the victim was being abused. He will now be taken to the Central hospital…" _

I jumped up from the sofa, grabbed my stuff and ran out of the door. I ran all the way to the hospital. Once I got there, it took me tem minutes to find out where Toshiro was. When I finally found the room he was in, I ran into the doctor in charge of him. He told me that if he doesn't wake up in the next 12 hours, he will go into coma. I felt tears forming in my eyes. The doctor placed a hand to my shoulder.

"I'm very sorry. We did everything we could." he told me. I shook my head.

"Don't say you're sorry, it's thanks to you he's even alive." I said to him. He gave me a small smile before letting me into Toshiro's room. I sat down to a chair that was placed next to his bed. I moved a few stray hairs from his face. He looked so pale, so weak and so hurt when he lay there, his eyelids covering his gorgeous ice blue eyes. I took his hand in mine and kissed it.

"Please baby, wake up. I promise I will never hurt you again. I'll tell my lover to get out of my life; I'll make everything up to you. Just please wake up Shiro-baby…"

**Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean  
And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine.  
But your temper's just as bad as mine is, you're the same as me.  
But when it comes to love you're just as blinded.  
Baby, please come back, it wasn't you, baby, it was me.  
Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems.  
Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano.  
All I know is I love you too much to walk away though.  
Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk.  
Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk!  
Told you this is my fault! Look me in the eyeball!  
Next time I'm pissed I'll aim my fist at the dry wall!  
Next time, there will be no next time.  
I apologize even though I know it's lies.  
I'm tired of the games, I just want her back.  
I know I'm a liar.  
If she ever tries to fucking leave again  
I'mma tie her to the bed and set the house on fire!**

I sat there for hours, just crying and holding the hand of the only person who has ever truly loved me. The only person _I_ ever truly loved. I kissed Toshiros hand.

"Please baby, I'm begging you, please wake up. I promise I'll never do anything to hurt you ever again, just…"

"I would love to see that happen."

The sudden voice surprised me so badly I fell off of the chair I was sitting on. When I got up from the floor, I saw two beautiful blue orbs looking at me. Tears started running down my face when I realized that he was finally awake. I pulled him into a hug and sobbed onto his shoulder. For a while, the only sound in the room was my sobs.

"Gin, you're hurting me…" Toshiro whimpered. I immediately let him go from the hug, but I still held onto his hand. I ran my hand through his beautiful white hair.

"Don't you ever, _ever,_ do something like this to me again." I said to him. He gave me a weak smile.

"Only if you promise not to make me think about killing myself again." he said, laying back on the bed. I sat down to the bed next to him and started playing with his hair. My gaze moved up and down his body, and I saw all the wounds he had. The wounds I had given him. I opened my mouth to speak, but Toshiro placed a finger to my lips.

"Don't say anything. I know you're sorry. Or at least I hope you are." he added, avoiding my gaze. We sat there in silence until the doctor came into the room and asked me to leave so that he could check Toshiro for any internal damage. I got up from the bed and walked to the hallway. Once there, I couldn't hold my tears back anymore.

'All those bruises and cuts… I made them. I'm the reason he's in hospital bed right now.'

Thoughts were running through my head. I had to sit down to one of the plastic chairs in the hallway. I placed rested my head on my palms.

"What have I done…?" I whispered, tears running down my face.

**Toshiro's POV**

I watched Gin as he walked out of the room. I felt tears forming in my eyes. I wanted to believe everything he told me, but I just couldn't. Not after all that he's done to me. The doctor looked at me without saying anything before starting the checkup. When he was done, he looked me in the eyes.

"The man who's waiting outside, is he the one who made these?" he asked, gesturing to my wounds. I stared at my lap and gave a small nod. The doctor sighed.

"What is your relationship with him?"

That question caught me off guard. What exactly was my relationship with Gin? Was he my boyfriend, my lover or just my abusive roommate? I thought about the question for a while before answering.

"He's the person I love." I said quietly. The doctor looked at me and placed a hand to my shoulder.

"How long has he been abusing you?" he asked me, looking right into my eyes. I turned my eyes back to my lap and muttered "Two years…" The doctor looked shocked and leaned back on his seat. He took a deep breath but didn't say anything at first.

"My patients' relationships are none of my business, but still I think it would be wise you left him." he said and I shook my head to say no. The doctor looked at me with worry in his eyes before getting up. Just as he was about to open the door, he looked over his shoulder.

"Just think about it." With that he left. I sat there in silence, thinking about me and Gin. Our relationship was somewhat ridiculous. Neither one of wanted to leave the other, but at the same time, all we ever did was fight over stupid things. I think Dane Cook would call them "Nothing fights". I was woken up from my thoughts when Gin walked back into the room. We just stared at each other. Then Gin walked to me and sat down to the bed.

"The doctor told me that you'll be getting out of here in two days." he told me matter-of-factly. I just nodded. Gin turned around so that he was facing me. He played with my hair. I couldn't help myself; I let out a happy sigh and relaxed, sinking into my pillow. I always loved how Gin played with my hair, it always made me relax.

"My lover called." he suddenly told me. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"I told him that he will never see me again." he said and smiled to me. Not the usual creepy grin, but a real, honest smile. I couldn't help but smile a little myself.

"I know that I have a lot to make up to you, and I won't blame you if you want to leave me now. Because if you do, I won't stop you." he said. I could easily hear that he was holding back tears. I took his hand in mine. He looked at me and I could see the tears falling from his eyes.

"I won't leave you. I love you too much to do that. But you're right, you have a lot to make up." I said, smirking a little. He looked at me with his eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

"You're not gonna leave me?" he asked, baffled. I nodded and he pulled me into a huge hug. "Thank you, I promise you won't regret it. I promise I will never hurt you again." he said, still holding me in his arms. I couldn't help but giggle. He pulled away and looked at me with a puzzled look.

"That's a lie. I know that you will hurt me somehow, at some point." I said to him. "But, I guess that's fine. I love the way you lie." I said and pulled him into a loving kiss.

* * *

Me: Wow… that was…

Toshiro: Sappy?

Gin: Angsty?

Me: Both actually…

Gin: That aside, where is my lemon?

Me: Next chapter baby, this is a two-shot. And I promise you, it will be HOT~!

Toshiro: *Tries to escape from the backdoor*

Lambtron: Oh no you don't! I WANT A LEMON! *jumps on Toshiro and ties him to the stairs*

Me: I'm gonna go and write the lemon now, REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	2. Chapter 2

**3rd Person POV**

It had been two months since Toshiro got out of the hospital, and everything had been going great for him and Gin. After the accident Gin hadn't raised his voice to Toshiro or even thought about hurting him physically. Toshiro had covered nicely, and most of his old scars had disappeared. All in all, everything was going nicely.

Except for one little detail.

They hadn't had sex in more than two months, and it was starting to get to both of them. Gin's reason for not having sex was simple: he was scared he would hurt Toshiro. He had decided that he wouldn't even suggest sex and let the boy come to him if he wanted.

That sounds reasonable, doesn't it? So, what's the problem?

Problem was that Toshiro thought that Gin didn't want him anymore. The first two weeks he thought that Gin just wanted to make sure he was alright, but after 6 weeks, he started having thoughts about Gin not wanting him.

One night, they were just cuddling on the couch, watching a movie. Gin was running his fingers through Toshiros hair absently while he watched the movie. Toshiro was resting his head on Gins chest. The movie ended but neither one of them made a move to turn the TV off. Finally, Toshiro looked up and noticed that Gin had been staring at him for a good while. His eyes were open just a bit and Toshiro could see the red irises. Without giving it too much thought, he reached up and pressed his lips against Gins. The elder man placed his hands on Toshiros cheeks and pulled him closer while his tongue moved against the smaller ones', asking for entrance. It was soon granted and Gin started mapping the others' mouth, savoring the icy taste. He was already pushing Toshiro onto his back to the couch, but a moan escaping Toshiro's mouth shook him back to reality. He pulled away from the white-haired boy and got up from the sofa. He was just about to walk to the kitchen to make himself some coffee when he felt Toshiro grab the hem of his shirt. He turned to face the boy and almost panicked when he noticed the boy was crying. He sat back down to the sofa and pulled the crying boy into a warm embrace.

"What's wrong baby? Why are you crying?" Gin asked as he held the boy and ran his fingers through the pure-white-locks. The smaller male held onto Gins shirt like it was a lifeline and sobbed uncontrollably. They sat there like that until Toshiro's sobs died down. Gin wiped the remaining tears away from Toshiros' face.

"Now, can you tell me why you were crying?" Gin asked the smaller male. The boy sat up next to Gin and rubbed his now red and puffy eyes.

"Why did you push me away?" he asked, catching Gin off guard. The elder man looked at the boy with a puzzled look on his face.

"What do you mean by pushing you away…?" Gin started. Then it hit him. He realized what was going through Toshiro's head. "Are you thinking that I don't want you anymore?" he asked. The boy sniffled and nodded. Gin looked at him for a moment before chuckling.

"Baby, you've got it all wrong. I do still want you, I've just been afraid that you didn't want it." he said and kissed Toshiros' forehead. The boy smiled and wrapped his arms around Gin.

"So everything is alright? You still love me and want me?" he asked. Gin looked at him and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Yes. To both questions."

* * *

Toshiro was on his way to the hospital. The doctor had called him a few days before, asking him to stop by for a checkup. The boy was sitting on the semi-soft seat of the 9 o'clock bus, staring out of the window and watching the city as it passed by. From the corner of his eye, he could see a little girl staring at him, but he paid it no mind. He was used to getting stared at because of his looks. His unruly white hair and blazing turquoise eyes were easy to notice. Toshiro saw the little girl coming closer and climbing to the empty seat next to him. He turned his eyes to the small child.

"Why is your hair so white mister?" the girl asked him, smiling widely. Toshiro couldn't help but to smile back at the girl. 'She's adorable…' he thought.

"To be honest, I don't know. It's always been like this." he told the girl who let out a surprised sound. Toshiro smiled at the little girl. The child reached up and ran her small fingers through his hair, giggling a little.

"It's like a cloud, it's white and fluffy!" she exclaimed, causing Toshiro to laugh. He ruffled her hair a little just as her mother arrived, lifting the girl up.

"I'm sorry, I hope she didn't bother you." the woman said with an apologetic voice. Toshiro shook his head and said that it's alright. The little girl laughed.

"Mommy look, his hair is like a cloud!" she told her mother, smiling widely. The woman and Toshiro both chuckled a little. The little girl wriggled out of her mother's arms and got back to the seat next to Toshiro.

"Where are you going mister?" she asked. When Toshiro told her that he was going to the hospital, he could see the woman pale visibly.

'She must've seen the news…' he thought as the woman picked the girl up and left. Toshiro sighed.

' I guess this is what they mean when they say that no matter what you do, people will judge you…' he thought as he jumped off the bus.

* * *

"Well, it seems like you've healed quite nicely Mr. Hitsugaya." the doctor said to the boy. Toshiro just nodded as he re-buttoned his shirt. The doctor sat down to his chair and watched the boy closely.

"It also seems like you haven't gotten any new bruises either." The doctor said matter-of-factly. Toshiro finished dressing up and turned to the elder man.

"I didn't break up with Gin if that's what you think." he said to the doctor. "Besides, who I'm dating is hardly any of your business." he said coldly. The doctor raised his hands.

"I'm not saying it's any of my business, I'm just saying that if he's been abusive this far, what makes you think he just suddenly stopped." the man said.

'Getting pissed off…' Toshiro thought as he walked to the door. Once his hand touched the handle, he looked at the doctor over his shoulder. He could feel a vein throb on his forehead.

"You're right; it's none of your business. But since you seem to be so very concerned about my well-being, I'll tell you something: Gin changed. He won't hurt me anymore."

And with that, he left the office.

* * *

Toshiro was still pissed off when he got back home. He walked into to the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

'Just who does that guy think he is? My personal life is none of his business in any way!' he thought angrily as he took off his shoes. He was so pissed he didn't even realize Gin was standing next to him before the man opened his mouth.

"What's wrong babe? Did something happen?" Gin asked, causing Toshiro to yelp, since he hadn't seen the elder man standing there. Once he got his heartbeat back to the normal level, he sighed and hugged Gin, who picked him up and took him to the living room couch. Once he placed the boy there, he walked to the kitchen. After a few minutes he came back with a steaming cup of tea that he gave to Toshiro.

"Blueberry cupcake flavor. Your favorite." he told Toshiro and gave the boy a warm smile. (AN: Cupcake flavored tea might sound weird, but trust me: that stuff is delicious.) Toshiro smiled back and took the cup from Gin, who sat down next to him.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Gin asked the boy. Toshiro sighed and told the man what had happened at the doctors' office. Once he was done, the teacup was empty and the two males were snuggling together on the couch. Gin was running his fingers through the smaller males hair.

"So that's what happened…" he said, sounding like he was just thinking out loud. He turned his gaze to the boy and kissed the top of his head. "Don't worry about it baby, he doesn't know what he's talking about." Gin said and kissed Toshiros cheek lovingly, causing the boy to giggle a bit. Toshiro lifted himself to Gins lap and snuggled closer to his chest.

"I know that, I just can't help but feel really pissed off because of what he said." the boy sighed. Gin placed the boys' chin in between his thumb and index finger, lifting Toshiros head so that the boy was facing him. Neither one of them said anything in a while. Finally, Toshiro decided to make a move and reached up to kiss the elder man. Gin was surprised at first, but soon kissed back. The kiss soon became heated, and Gin started running his tongue along the smaller males' lips, asking for entrance. Toshiro granted it immediately and soon they were battling for dominance. Toshiro gave up soon though: he loved it when Gin dominated him. The taller man pushed Toshiro down onto the couch, still kissing the boy. Soon, breathing became an issue, and they broke apart. They were both panting loudly, and Toshiros face was flushed. Gin stroked the boys' cheek lovingly as he still hovered above him.

"Do you want to do this?" he asked the boy. Toshiro groaned and reached up to kiss Gin. He sat up and straddled Gins hips.

"If you walk away from this now, I swear I will walk out of that door and never come back." the boy threatened, even though both males knew he wouldn't do it. Gin kissed the boy passionately and started opening the buttons of the smaller ones' shirt while Toshiro did the same to his shirt. Soon, both men were shirtless, hot and bothered. Gin started to push the smaller one back down to the couch but stopped when he felt the boy push him back.

"Not here. Let's go to the bedroom." Toshiro said. Gin nodded and lifted the boy up bridal style and carried him to their bedroom. Once almost kicking the door off its hinges Gin reached the room and threw the smaller boy to the bed. When he reached the center of the bed, he was turned over to his back. Toshiro was straddling his hips and licking down Gins neck to his nipples. The elder man let out a moan of pleasure. Toshiro smirked and sat up before pushing Gin to lean against the bedpost. Once the man was comfortable, Toshiro started swaying his hips against Gins.

'Oh, he's gonna love this…' he thought as he backed away from Gin, still swaying his hips a little. Once he was off Gins legs he stood up on his knees and started running his hand up and down his torso teasingly. He played with his right nipple while his left hand ran down his well-formed abs to his belt. He moved both of his hands to his pants and opened his belt oh-so-agonizingly-slow before pulling it out of the loops on his jeans and throwing it to the floor. Then, he started opening the button and zipper of the jeans. Once they were open, the jeans were hanging low on his hips, but he didn't push them down. Instead he crawled to Gin and unbuttoned his pants before pulling them down, along with his boxers. Gin hissed as the cool air hit his heated member. He watched Toshiro as the boy started pulling his own jeans down along with his boxers. He threw the clothes to the floor, crawled to Gin and kissed the taller male while his hand traveled down Gins torso and to his hard cock. Toshiro played with Gins member for a while, making the elder man moan loudly. The boy smirked and started licking his way from Gins neck downwards, still playing with the man's cock. After dipping his tongue to Gins navel a few times, he gave the hard member an experimental lick on the head before taking it completely into his mouth and sucking on it like it was a lollipop. Gin almost screamed because of the sudden heat around his member. Toshiro sucked Gins cock for a good while before deciding to have mercy on the elder man and deep-throated him.

It was too much for the man and he came to Toshiros mouth with a loud moan-like scream. Toshiro greedily swallowed everything Gin had to offer him before sitting up on the bed, his cock bouncing against his flat stomach. Gin was leaning against the bedpost, panting loudly. Toshiro noticed that the man looked tired already and smirked. He leaned back little and spread his legs so that Gin had a direct view to his member. He started running his left hand down his chest and his right hand up and down his inner thigh. Soon both of his hands were on his cock. Gins eyes widened and his jaw dropped when he saw Toshiro start pleasuring himself. The smaller man started stroking himself while he sucked on three fingers on his right hand. Once the fingers were coated with saliva, the boy leaned back a little more so that Gin could see what he was doing. He pushed his index finger through the tight ring of muscles, moaning loudly.

"A-ah… Gin…" he moaned loudly, making sure to give the man a seductive look. Gin was now staring at the smaller man with his mouth and eyes wide open and his member bouncing against his stomach. Toshiro gave the man a sweet smile and pushed another finger into his hole, moaning even louder. He saw that Gin was having a _hard _time staying where he was, so Toshiro turned around and dropped to all-fours so that his ass was directly in front of Gins face.

That did it for Gin. The man took the boys fingers out of the abused hole and replaced them with his own fingers, hitting the smaller males prostate on the first try, causing the white-haired boy to scream in pleasure.

"A-aah… G-Gin…p-ple-AAH-please… " the boy tried to say, but his mind was already lost in pleasure. Gin smirked.

"What was that baby? Do you want something? I won't know what you want unless you tell Me." he said, still moving his fingers against Toshiros prostate. The boy moaned loudly.

"Gin…Aah...please…stop…OH…teasing me and…O-AHH! Fuck me, Gin please!" the boy finally managed to yell. Gins smirk widened.

"As you wish baby." he said, pulled his fingers out of the boy and placed himself to Toshiros entrance. He eased himself in slowly, torturing the boy. They both moaned as Gin filled Toshiro up. But when Gin hit Toshiros prostate, the boy let out a loud scream of ecstasy and came to the sheet below him. Gins eyes widened in surprise, but soon returned to their usual size. The man got an idea.

"You came from just feeling me inside you? You're a real slut, aren't you baby?" Gin said, smacking the smaller males behind hard enough to leave an angry red mark. "You're a naughty boy, and we both know what happens to naughty children, don't we?" he continued, pulling out of the boy and reaching to the drawer, pulling out an _item_. "Naughty children must be punished." he stated and pushed the item into the boy. As soon as it entered, Toshiro knew exactly what it was: an egg-shaped vibrator. Gin pushed the device against the boys prostate and turned it on. As soon as the vibrator started moving, Toshiro screamed out in pure ecstasy and started squirming. Gin just smirked and repositioned himself to the boys' hole before pushing in. He moaned loudly when he felt the vibrator move against his cock. He couldn't hold back any longer and started thrusting in and out of the boy, who was so lost in pleasure that his eyes had rolled to the back of his head and his tongue was sticking out of his mouth, drool flowing down from the corner of his mouth. Gin was thrusting in and out of the boy with speed that seemed impossible, moaning Toshiros name over and over again.

All too soon for both men Gin felt his climax coming. The man reached under Toshiro and started stroking the swollen member harshly. "GIN!" the boy screamed loudly as he came onto Gins hand. His orgasm caused his hole to tighten suddenly which made Gin follow him to the orgasmic bliss. Gin pulled himself and the vibrator out of the boys' ass before collapsing to the bed. He pulled Toshiro to lay down next to him. It didn't take him too long to cover from his orgasm, but after 10 minutes, Toshiro was still trying to get down from cloud nine thousand. Once he did, he turned to Gin and placed his head to the elder mans chest.

"That was… just…Amazing." he said, smiling to the silver-haired man. Gin ran his fingers through Toshiros hair.

"That it was." he agreed and kissed Toshiros lips. When he pulled back, he realized that the boy had fallen asleep. He chuckled a little, placed a kiss on top of the boys head and closed his eyes.

"I love you Shiro." he whispered before falling to sleep.

* * *

Toshiro: …the fuck?

Gin: Holy shit that was just…

Toshiro: Angel, what the hell were you thinking when you were writing this…? Angel?

Me: *fainted because of major blood loss*

Gin: If this is what they mean by fan service, then I most certainly do not mind!

Toshiro: Well I am.

Me: *wakes up* You're always complaining Shiro…

Toshiro: No I'm not! And seriously woman, you need to stop writing these fics! Argh, Lambtron, talk to her!

Lambtron: *drowning in her own blood*

Toshiro: Why do I even bother?

Gin: I really don't know honey. But before I glomp you… *turns to the readers* Angel does not own Bleach! *glomps Toshiro*

Me: Why do my fics always end like this? Well, no matter, give me reviews people!


End file.
